


Lighting Up The Darkness

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, I promise, I'm not as mean as Prometheus, Oliver has a Nervous Breakdown of sorts, Poor Oliver, Siren-X in Vegas would be hilarious honestly., Slight spoilers, The End Appraches, Uber Thea makes her moves, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Emiko Queen talks to a surprising ally about Oliver Queen, and while that is happening, Oliver deals with the arrival of the real Thea Queen. Then Felicity gets kidnapped. I know that's a trope too, but it works.





	Lighting Up The Darkness

“I wondered if you'd contact me after your wild and crazy hijinks.” The woman spoke as she walked out of the darkness into the largish room Emiko Queen was currently in.  
Emiko nodded. “You've been helping me a lot here. I know you'll be wanting to call in that favor soon.”

“You're keeping Oliver off balance.” The woman grinned. “What more could I ever ask for? He must be mine to kill. But not before he's a broken man.” 

“Your plans seem to be working on their own, even without my involvement.” Emiko spoke.

“He's got a long ways to go before he breaks. I've been watching him too long. All I know is things are going to get really interesting soon.” The woman chuckled and adjusted an armband with a way too familiar logo.

Emiko shivered slightly. Despite everything, despite what she's done, despite all this, this had always weirded her out.

The woman smirked. “A bit too later to get a crisis of conscience here.”

Emiko grimaced. “It's still not an easy thing to adjust to. Never will be.” 

“I don't blame you. Diaz kept saying how he wouldn't Sieg Heil me.” The woman grinned.

“I'm not either.” Emiko winced.  
“Hail to the King always sounded better to me.” The woman grinned.

“Still, this is not what I expected my path to go down, Thea.” Emiko shivered.

“Please, call me Uber Thea.” Uber Thea grinned.  
Emiko winced. “This is more awkward than most things I've done.”

“Like murder your own father?” Uber Thea grinned.  
“Yes. Exactly.” Emiko winced again.

“Working with Nazis from another universe, Patricide, yeah, I'm not seeing the comparison here.” Uber Thea smirked. “I think the Nazis are nicer. But I am biased by being one of them.” 

Emiko looked at the ground. “Everything I've done, it's been done for a reason. Even working with you.”

“I most certainly understand that, Emiko. In many ways, we are not that far apart.” Uber Thea smirked. “Going to be great if Oliver's Thea shows up.” Emiko frowned.

“I think it would be very interesting.” Uber Thea spoke. “Let's see if it does. Everything that happens from here on promises to be so very exciting.” 

Emiko said nothing.  
Uber Thea grinned. “Relax, it's not like Oliver is going to shoot an arrow through your eye when he finds out you've been working with me.” 

“That's not my concern.” Emiko spoke.

“Well, it's time for me to say hello to my wife that's been locked up again.” Uber Thea spoke. “See you around.”

She rushed off in a blur. Emiko blinked a few times. “Wife? Yeah, that's going to take some time getting used to.”

&^&

“What's this I hear about an evil Nazi version of myself trying to kill you, Oliver?” Thea Queen spoke as she walked into the underground bunker.  
“Oh, hey, you got my message.” Felicity smiled.

“You're not supposed to get drunk, Felicity.” Oliver frowned.  
Felicity smirked. “Very funny, Oliver.”

Thea shook her head. “Man, I know I've been gone a long time, but this is silly, Oliver.”

“Tell me about it.” Oliver frowned. “This really is just completely insane.”

“Oh, good, the good Thea is here.” Rene spoke as he walked into the room followed by Curtis, and John.

Curtis frowned and sat down in a chair. “Hello, I'm a prisoner of war.” He grumbled.  
John winced. “You're just damn lucky I like you, Curtis.”

“Yeah, John, I'm not the bad guy. I just spied on people. Don't put me on the same pedestal as the Nazis as a whole.” 

Thea grimaced. “Boy, this is a big complicated mess for certain.”

Felicity nodded. “Yeah, and it couldn't come at a worse time.”  
Oliver looked at his hands. “I guess it's time to tell them.”

“Tell us what?” Rene asked.  
“I was hoping Dinah and friends were coming today, but yeah, hey, I'm pregnant!” Felicity grinned.

“Congrats!” Rene smiled. “Unless Barry broke the time-line again.”

“Yeah, one moment, you have a baby girl, then it's the next it's a boy.” John spoke. “I'm still scratching my head on how that happened and it happened to me!” 

“Let's just table the advanced temporal mechanics lessons until after Evil Nazi Thea gets removed.” Felicity frowned.

The ceiling caved inwards and another Thea landed. “Like I said, Felicity, call me Uber Thea.”

“Can I call you Uber pain in my ass?” Felicity grumbled.  
Thea winced. “Great, my evil Nazi counterpart and I face off at long last and I left my howitzer at home.”

“Like a howitzer would kill me!” Uber Thea grinned. She then turned to Felicity. “Besides, I'm here for you. Oliver took my wife away and imprisoned her again, I'll just keep you for awhile.”

“Hell no!” Felicity growled.

Uber Thea glared at Felicity and then grinned. “Well, now, what's this I hear? Two heartbeats from your body?”  
She rushed over and picked up Felicity by her neck. “I'll never know the enjoyment of having my own children, but that's fine. Maybe my revenge really is as simple as it was going to be originally. I'll raise Oliver's child as my own. Twisting them again him from birth.” Uber Thea grinned.

“I think that storyline was done already.” Oliver frowned.

Felicity winced. “Hey, honey, not the time to be making jokes. Even If I found them funny.”

“I can't do anything to her!” Oliver spoke.

Uber Thea grinned. “Exactly. Nothing can be done to me. By you! It's wonderful. Well, let's have a nice talk, Felicity.”

She rushed off, towing Felicity behind her.

“Never a dull moment here.” Emiko frowned as she descended from the hole in the ceiling a moment later on a heavy rope.  
“Oh, come on!” Oliver groaned. “Can we just not?”

Thea winced. “Oh, right. This must be the evil sister I didn't know I had.” 

“Emiko, Thea, Thea, Emiko. Now what are you doing here, Emiko? You're a little on the low threat level side at the moment. I mean, you can't drop the moon directly on my head.” Oliver frowned.

Emiko shivered. “I didn't like working with Uber Thea either.”

“That's it, I quit.” Oliver spoke and sat down and buried his head on the table. Everything had finally worn him down.  
“I give up. I'm out. I'm not doing this any more.” Oliver spoke. “I'm leaving, I'm just never going to be seen again. I'm going to go live on a farm or something, be a philosopher, a monk, something far away from here. I'm sorry, but I just give up.”

Thea frowned and hugged Oliver. “It's okay, brother.”

&^&

Felicity felt slightly nauseous as Uber Thea put her down on a bed. It had been just a brief period of time since she had been moved as fast as she was.

“Now I know why John got sick.” Felicity groaned.

“And he's not even pregnant.” Uber Thea grinned.

“Why pick on me? Go rescue your girlfriend.” Felicity groaned.

“My wife got locked up a bit better this time. So, we're going to make a trade. I trade you for my wife. I'm not going to harm you. Believe me. I don't murder pregnant people. That's just rude.” Uber Thea grinned.

“Thanks, a Nazi with compassion.” Felicity grumbled.  
“You met your evil Nazi twin, and you're still whining about actual Nazis?” Uber Thea grinned. “I didn't have Hellscreamer go after you for no reason, you know.”

“Ugh. This is all complete insanity.” Felicity grimaced.  
“Hey, I didn't expect your husband to cheat me out of my empire for no reason.” Uber Thea smirked. “I would have left you all alone, but you had to start this fight. I'm the one who's going to end it. For all those who you took down and destroyed.”

“We only fought because you attacked us first!” Felicity groaned.  
“Whatever happened won't change the fact that I will never forgive your Oliver for destroying my life like he did. When he is broken and destroyed, I will kill him and take my revenge.” Uber Thea smirked.

“And apparently live for big screen villain cliché speeches.” Felicity grumbled.

“Having fun isn't something that one normally entertains when balancing the fate of the universe. But I must admit, this brings a smile to my face.” Uber Thea grinned.

“Please don't quote Thanos. It's really messed up.” Felicity grimaced.

“Overgirl met Thanos. He's a pretty cool dude.” Uber Thea grinned.

“My brain hurts.” Felicity winced.

Uber Thea smirked. “Human minds tend to be fragile.” 

“Are we sure you can't let me go?” Felicity frowned.  
“No. Sorry.” Uber Thea grinned.

&^&

“Well, this must have been a big cluster fuck if you're both here.” Siren-X grinned as she saw Oliver and Barry walk to her containment cell.

Barry winced. Oliver spoke calmly. “Uber Thea has Felicity.”  
“So, she wants to make a trade. Clever move on her part, since you're unlikely to cause problems with Felicity under her control.” Siren-X grinned.

“I just want my wife back.” Oliver spoke.  
“Well, maybe if you just keel over and die, Thea and I can go get married in Vegas, and we can move on with our lives.” Siren-X smirked.

“That might not be too far off.” Oliver frowned.  
“Regardless, while we have you, she also won't do anything to Felicity.” Barry spoke.

“We're not random evil. I don't know why you forget that.” Siren-X grinned. “We're not going to hurt a pregnant woman.”

Barry's eyes about flew out of his head and Oliver winced. “How do you even know?!”

“Because no one could convince my Thea of changing her plans, save for the one thing she'd never get to experience herself. A family. Kryptonians can't get pregnant on Earth.” Siren-X smirked. “Indestructible Eggs are sometimes a pain to have.”

Barry frowned. Oliver spoke. “Okay, interesting to note. I don't want to hurt you, but if she harms Felicity, I will.”

“Believe me, your pregnant Jewish wife is more safer with a Nazi Kryptonian right now than she'd be with Jesus of Nazareth.” Siren-X smirked.

Oliver winced at the blasphemy. “That's not right.”  
“So sue me, Oliver.” Siren-X smirked. “You've got a God baring down on your head. There's not a safe spot for you anywhere. Be glad Felicity's pregnancy has solved the major issues for the moment.”

&^&

Siren-X cracked her neck and smiled down at the chains binding her arms. “I'm humored, really.”  
Dinah Drake frowned. “I'm still not sure why I was put in charge of you.”

Siren-X grinned. “Maybe Oliver wanted you to seduce me?”  
Dinah rolled her eyes. “You're so not my type.” 

“Really, I mean, does anyone know what you and Black Siren have been up to?” Siren-X smirked. “I've got sensitive hearing, you know.” 

Dinah frowned. “Look, I trust you about as far as I can throw this car.”  
Siren-X grinned. “I don't blame you.”

“I really can't believe I agreed to babysit a Nazi.” Dinah grumbled.

“And I can't believe it's not butter!” Siren-X grinned.

Dinah growled. “Look, just shut up.”

&^&

A short time later, the transport that Dinah had driven came to a stop near an abandoned factory. Uber Thea landed from the sky a moment later and walked over to Siren-X. “Hey, babe!” She grinned and reached in and kissed Siren-X.

Siren-X relaxed. “Get me out of this crazy town.”

“I sure will.” Uber Thea grinned.  
“Are we forgetting the deal?” Dinah asked, not honestly expecting them to hold up their end.

“I'm not an asshole.” Uber Thea grinned. She rushed away, returning with a suddenly dizzy Felicity.  
“AHH!” Felicity yelped.

Dinah hugged her. “Hey. It's okay.”  
“Let's get out of here.” Felicity groaned.  
“Indeed.”

&^&

“Oh. Man, we got to do something. Evil Thea is driving me up the wall.” Felicity groaned.  
“Tell me about it.” Oliver spoke and hugged her tight. “I'm sorry for what's been happening.”

“I'm just glad to be back.” Felicity spoke while looking at her hand behind Oliver's back. A hand that vibrated faster than the eye could see. She stopped it a moment later and continued to hug Oliver. She owed enough favors to Thea to do something this wild. Besides, it's not like she was completely against faking it with Oliver, so to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Oliver is not going to like this one bit!  
> Uber Thea is not a nice person. But really now, it's all Oliver's fault. :)
> 
> Emiko as a villain is a nice little twist.


End file.
